The Lone Wolf
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: It simply wasn't the same. How could it be? I was used to having a partner, but now it was just me.


**Finals Round One: Appleby Arrows**

**Chaser 3: 'The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually _listening?_'**

**Prompts: (word) tear; (song) Angel Duster; (style) 1st person**

* * *

><p><em>It seems that trouble trouble us and follow us<br>Like all our days  
>In every holy book it says we suffer that's what it is<br>So riddle me this from the womb to the tomb why do  
>We fight to live<em>

- _Angel Duster by Run the Jewels_

**The Lone Wolf**

"The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually _listening_?" I murmured, eyes glazed as I remembered the words that had been spoken one too many times. The words were familiar, comforting almost.

The sound of my feat bounced off every surface, making it seem like I was surrounded by people wo walked alongside me to some unknown destination. I wasn't though. I was alone like I never had been before.

"Next time… next time… I don't think there will ever be a next time."

I didn't know if I would ever be able to do things like that again. I hadn't tried recently, but I knew it simply wouldn't be the same. How could it be? I was used to having a partner, but now it was just me.

I was alone for the first time in my life, and I didn't like it.

Sure, I had Mum and Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny. They would all be willing to keep me company. Merlin, Ron had even offered to help me test whatever products I made. Usually Ron was terrified of even the possibility of a prank being tested on him. I had barely been able to take him seriously in that moment but, as I looked at his serious expression, I realised that he was.

It wasn't the same. Inventing things would never as fun alone as they had been with Fred. I couldn't bounce my ideas off someone, nor could I make silly jokes whenever things managed to go wrong because they often did. It simply wouldn't be Fred's voice that replied, knowing exactly when to act serious and when to completely destroy the mistake with a joke. No one else understood the humour Fred and I had developed over the years like we did.

It had always been _our_ humour. It was only mine now, I supposed. Just like our shop was now mine, as was our room and everything else that once was occupied just the two of us that would only be occupied by me. A single person now meant to fill the space that had always been intended for two.

I wasn't twice the person I was before, but half. I couldn't even fit into the shoes I had laid down for myself right now.

Why did it have to be Fred though? Why couldn't it have been someone else? _Anyone_ else?

I knew wishing such a thing on someone else was selfish, but I couldn't help it. I didn't _really_ want to tear another family apart, but Fred and I had been together through _everything_.

It _had_ been a bad idea, a terribly horrible idea for them to split up. I had been the one that was running around and fighting alone but it had been Fred who was in danger. We had planned to have several of our more harmful pranks go off around Hogwarts, and I had been setting them up, assuming Percy and Fred would be fine together. I thought they would be safe together…

Everyone was in the Great Hall now, mourning their dead as the bodies lay motionless on the floor. I couldn't watch Fred's unmoving body any longer, especially when it still wore the smile Fred always wore when he had found the perfect idea for a prank.

"George?"

I turned sharply, not expecting the sudden voice within the otherwise ghostly walls. Myrtle hung there, looking extremely uncertain.

"You _are_ George, aren't you? There are too many tall red-heads in the castle for me to tell the difference anymore," Myrtle said, disgruntled. "You look just like _him_ though, so you must be."

"What do you mean 'look just like him'?" I asked, suspiciously. There was, after all, only one person I looked similar to.

"The other one. He was hanging around here earlier. It looked like he was looking for someone, but no one was able to see him, so I took pity on him. He reminded me a bit of myself with his expression," Myrtle said thoughtfully, "of course, it wasn't his fault that he was being ignored. Everyone else was just too busy fighting."

I cast my eyes around the area, noting the fallen wall on the far side.

"You mean Fred? He was here? Where?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, that one. He isn't here anymore though. He had to go away. He was fading quickly. I wish I could fade and move on, but I've been here for over fifty years now," Myrtle sighed.

My sigh joined hers as my back slid down the nearest wall and I felt tears collect in my eyes. I hadn't been here when Fred had been looking for someone.

Myrtle looked alarmed at my tears. "_Merlin_, don't cry. He asked me to give you a message, because he knew he wouldn't be able to give it to you himself or I'm sure he would have searched the entire castle until he found you."

I glanced up at her, wiping my eyes with my hands. "What did he say?"

"I think he knew how you would react, so he said, "Gred, stop moping. You're going to have to enjoy your life for the both of us now. Or I'll hunt you down from the other-side and send you another vicious pixie with vampire teeth!" That was word for word."

I felt the laughter bubbling up inside me until I couldn't stop it from escaping my body: those words were _so_ Fred.

"I don't know where you're going to get those vampire pixies from Forge," I murmured between laughter, "but I think you should send some Lee's way. He'd really like them."

I could almost hear Fred's laughter join my own.

"Thank you, Myrtle," I said finally, laughter abating.

Myrtle looked extremely awkward and floated wordlessly for a moment, lost for words. "Y-You're welcome, I suppose. Anyway, I'm going back to my cubicle, and DON'T DISTURB ME!"

The bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

I shrugged, slowly making my way back to the Great Hall, and everyone else who probably also needed to be cheered up.


End file.
